Mudblood
by msllamalover
Summary: The snatchers find a certain snivelling Mudblood and take him straight to Bellatrix to be dealt with. Written for Wotcher-Tonks' Never Before Seen Pairing challenge.


_Disclaimer: Not mine, of course!  
__A/N: I love creepy Bellatrix, and this pairing is so odd but I like it. It's pretty short, but I'm proud of this. It was less dark than this, but my mood changed over the course of the day and I was in a dark mood, so here we go! Oh yes, I almost forgot, written for Wotcher-Tonks's Never Before Seen Pairing Challenge. Because this ship is actually pretty awesome._

'Which snivelling Mudbloods did you find for me today?' She smiles, sickly sweet. She had provided the Snatchers with a bag of galleons, a list of people to be brought directly to her and implicit instructions not to disobey her orders.

'Some old bloke.' The snatcher grunts. It takes a lot of effort on her part not to flinch away and wrinkle her nose. The man standing before her is really appalling. He smells badly of smoke and alcohol. His hair is greasy, but balding on top. His clothes are badly mismatched and ill fitting.

He is still better than the usual filth she had to deal with. Far, far better.

'Who is it?' She asks, excited. Her list consists only of the people against whom Bellatrix holds a personal grudge. They must have done something awful to her to be on such a list. Her Dark Lord does not miss the few people she requires. They are meaningless worms. To be on her list, the snatchers know, means only one thing.

'Erm,' he says as he looks down his list. 'Ted Tonks.'

A cruel, malicious smile spreads wider than before across her beautiful face. Ted Tonks is the one she has been waiting for. 'Send him through.'

The snatcher nods, leaving her on her own. She clasps her hands together in anticipation. She briefly remembers Ted Tonks before he married her sister and destroyed her family. She thought she had loved him. Thought she would have done anything for him. Now, she throws back her head and laughs at that foolish moment of weakness in her youth.

'My dear Ted!' She turns suddenly, looking at the man behind her. 'Do have a chair.'

She pushes the already weak man into the chair. He looks pitiful. She flicks her wand at him, although it is more than clear he wont be going anywhere. She looks at him. His hair is too long and his clothes are to big. Perhaps he is just too skinny for them now. His eyes don't sparkle. He has a bruise over his left eye and a nearly healed cut on his lip.

For a brief second, she remembers the man she used to know. He was bright and happy, and he didn't know she existed. He didn't know the _real_ her existed underneath the Black that was mean to her sister. No. He didn't want to know the her underneath. Shallow, stupid man.

Her second of nostalgia is over. Now she see's the man who is dirty. Nothing more than the Mudblood who ruined her family name and honour, and reduced her status. She becomes angry.

'Please, Bellatrix,' he stutters out suddenly. 'Please, Bellatrix, your sister-'

'Sister? She is no sister of mine.' She shrieks, her eyes narrowing. '_Crucio.'_

His face contorts as the pain of a thousand knives sears through his body, ripped at his insides. He bites his lip to keep from screaming. The cut on his lip splits again, red blood trickling down his chin.

Bellatrix smiles nastily and leans forward, her hands on his shoulders. She licks her lips and leans her face towards his. He pulls away as far as his restraints allow, but she holds him firm. Her tongue darts from her mouth as she licks up the blood from his chin and lip, savouring the metallic taste as it rolls down her throat. She pulls away, and slaps him.

A distinct feeling of angry unfairness courses through her veins. 'You have no idea, do you, what you did to my family.' She spits in his face. 'Crucio.'

'The shame we had to endure because of YOU!' She screams at him. 'Crucio.'

'Do you know what I have had to do to prove myself because of YOU?' This she says as no more than a whisper, but she sounds more dangerous than ever before. 'Crucio.'

As the curse begins to wear off, he can barely lift his head. A tiny part of her want to rush forward, and scoop him into her arms and make better what she has done.

That part is not big enough. Her feelings of fury and rage are overwhelming. Her heart beats heavily, her chest heaving with the eagerness for what she is finally about to do.

She slaps him again and turns her wand back to him. Its tip is on his chest. Inches from his face, she puts her lips to his ear and, in no more than a murmur, utters, 'Avada Kedavra.'

There is a bang as her spell wipes the life from his eyes.

She steps back to look at her work. Had she been someone else, a tear might have been working it's way down her face for the love she lost. For the love she has forced herself to lose. As it is, she feels proud she has finally done what she has been working towards for over twenty years. She feels a strange sort of pure joy as she looks at him.

She pulls his head up by his hair and leans close again to the dead face. 'I loved you first.' She says, roughly kissing the still warm, bloodstained lips. 'Mudblood.'


End file.
